Sam Hashiru
Sam is one of the main characters of Overtime series. Appearance Sam is a pretty tall boy for his age, roughly the same height as Mark. He has blue spiky hair with 3 bangs in the front of his head, and one long bang sticking out in front of him, depending on which way he is facing. He wears a blue hoodie with drawstrings near the hood with his trademark "S" symbol inside of a circle symbol on the left side of his chest with brown pants and blue sneakers. He also more casually wears a hooded gi he has from where he has been trained, with the Chinese character for S off to the side in front and on the back of it. He mostly lounges around all day in a pair of brown pants that he claims are "the most comfortable thing in the universe" even though he also has a pair of black shorts he favors a bit more. Gallery Kid Sam..jpg|Kid Sam Personality Because of his past, Sam has grown to be very insecure about himself and has trouble socializing. But past all that, Sam can be a very kind and caring person, when he's not being a complete jerk. He is a very lazy and laid back person, not really caring about much except for the few friends he has and his adoptive family. He tends to spend most of his time napping or telling awful puns to everyone to hear. Sam can also be very...scary is the best way to put it when he's mad. He tends to cry when he does get angry, most likely because of all the feelings he's had bottled up ever since he was a child. Power Speed Weaknesses Sam's weaknesses include * Small Areas with no free moving space * Long ranged fights * The overuse of his power which leads to exhaustion Abilities Overall Abilities Moveset * [[Rushing Kick|'Rushing Kick']]: 'Sam rushed at an opponent at a blinding speed, then kicks them in the center of their face * [[Blinding Veil|'Blinding Veil]]: 'Sam creates a veil of dust and dirt by running around an opponent at high speeds which blinds the opponent's field of vision. * [[Blade Kick|'Blade Kick]]:' Sam jumps in the air, and then spins in a ball formation. Building up power, Sam then strikes his opponent on the head with a heavy kick * [[Hurricane Strike|'Hurricane Strike]]: '''Sam performs a 360 spinning kick at an opponent in the facial, or rib area, rendering them stunned Relationships * Mark * Tye * Angel Childhood '''Sam had a relatively good life..until that is when he was 5 years old and his father and mother died, and with no one willing to take him in he fled onto the streets, alluding the authorities for quite a while. He was sitting at a park by himself one day until a bunch of bullies came and started to bully and beat on him, he tried not to retaliate because of the power hidden inside of him could be released and cause some serious damage. The beating continued until a boy named Mark came in and chased the kids away with his pyrokinesis. The two of them became fast friends and have stayed best buds ever since that day. Trivia * In early concept designs, Sam was much shorter, and had a tail * Sam and Mark were originally going to be siblings, but with the differences in their appearance, and their powers, they were just set as best friends * Sam originally had telekinesis as well as speed * He was one of the first characters to be designed for Overtime * His super speed was inherited mostly from his father